


Riot

by draculard



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Human/Parasite Relationships, Mild Humor, Sexual Content, Symbiotic Relationship, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-11-02 03:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Mrs. Chen knows that she's not weak, that she doesn't need Eddie to fight off armed robbers for her.Riot knows it, too.





	Riot

It isn’t that Ms. Chen is weak. Physically speaking, yes, she’s smaller than most women her age  — shorter, thinner  — and certainly smaller than most men. But mentally, she’s always been strong. When her daughter was young, Ms. Chen put her in her bicycle basket every day and rode through the streets of Beijing to bring her to kindergarten  — every day, rain or shine or even snow. In her youth, she helped her father and siblings on the farm, working long hours on little food; she dealt with discrimination each day from her Han neighbors; she sat for the Beijing Daxue entrance exam with an IV in her arm after fainting during the test.

She raised her daughter on her own.

She immigrated to the United States on her own.

She started her own business. 

But still, when she lies in bed at night after another armed robbery, she doesn’t feel strong. She just feels helpless. Weak. Even after today, with Eddie assuming that monstrous form and chasing the robber away, Ms. Chen feels discontent. It should’ve been her to fight that man off  — yet she knows she couldn’t, knows she had no choice but to accept Eddie’s help.

Eddie’s help … and the help of that strange, gooey ghoul that took over his body. The parasite, he called it. 

Ms. Chen stares up at the ceiling. Her chest heaves up and down in a deep sigh.

_ I want a ghoul, _ she thinks, poking her lips out in a pout. 

It’s not meant to be, she supposes. She’s seen those Avengers on the news  — superheroes are strong, young men, all of them around six feet tall and most of them white. Certainly she’s never heard of a female Chinese Avenger over forty. It’s guys like Eddie who get cool gooey parasites to give them super strength; not Mrs. Chen.

She falls asleep with one last sigh, settling into her mattress, her eyebrows knotted in discontent.

She wakes to the sound of her window opening. 

Mrs. Chen cranes her neck so she can see the window without sitting up in bed; what she sees makes her breath catch in her throat and her heart start pumping far too fast. The strange black sludge oozing over her window sill is all too familiar to her.

A parasite.

A ghoul.

“Yes,” Mrs. Chen breathes. The sludge on the window sill pauses halfway down the wall, clinging to the faded floral wallpaper to look her way  — at least, she thinks it’s looking her way. It doesn’t appear to have eyes. 

It sees that she’s awake  — that she’s watching  — that it’s caught.

And a wide gash opens in the center of the sludge, revealing teeth like needles.

It smiles at her.

It finishes its descent down her bedroom wall so quickly Mrs. Chen doesn’t see where it goes. A moment later, she sees the blankets at the foot of the bed twitch -- spots a dark lump moving toward her beneath the sheets.

When the ghoul touches her bare skin, it’s almost like being doused in cold fire. Her back arches; the breath slams out of her lungs; her head hits the pillow so hard it almost hurts.

** _YES,_ ** says an all-consuming voice in her head.  ** _YOU’LL DO NICELY._ **

Pleasure wracks her body, sending electric sparks up and down her chest, her arms, her spine. She feels warmth blooming between her legs, arousal igniting inside her as the parasite spreads.

With difficulty, she lifts her hand up to her eyes, watches a layer of black goo swallow her fingers whole.

And as an orgasm hits her  — the first of several she’ll be experiencing tonight  — she feels inhuman strength soar through her limbs, a gift from the parasite, and knows without anyone having to tell her that this is right. 

This is who she’s meant to be. 


End file.
